High times in mexico
by currentlynotbeingupdated
Summary: Grandma's Boy a new adventure


**High Times In Mexico**

**(I do not own Grandma's Boy or any of its characters)**

**Start scene: Alex, Monkey, and Dante are sitting in Dante's apartment.**

**Dante I want some weed. - Alex**

**Hold on man, monkey give me a baggy. – Dante**

**Ok what kind do you want the Frankenstein, the Green Monster, the Bling, the Bling-Bling, the Zimbabwe stuff, or the Brown Bomber. – Dante **

**Hold what is that other stuff – Alex**

**You mean this – Dante**

**Yea – Alex**

**Man that's the fuckin Pure shit – Dante**

**Well what the hell does that do – Alex**

**Lets just say last time I tried that shit I woke up in Mexico with my liver missing – Dante**

**Whatever just give it to me – Alex**

**Errrrrrrrrrrr - elephant **

**Monkey karate chop the elephant – Dante**

**End Scene: Alex pays for his weed and goes to Brainasium**

**Start Scene: Alex is in Mr. Cheazel's office**

**So Mr. Cheazel, I Finished the sequel for Demonic – Alex**

**Really can you give me any specs – Mr. Cheazel**

**Yea the Cubans have started a new drug called sombonan which is a mix of Meth laced with crack and you have been summoned again to make sure it never makes it to the streets – Alex**

**You know last night I had a dream that I was a bird flying around a tall clock all night and by morning the clock had vanished which means a dawn of a new era was about to begin – Mr. Cheazel**

**Scene Interrupt: J.P. walks in and right after Samantha **

**Mr. Cheazel I finally finished my latest game – J.P.**

**Hey, Alex are we still getting together tonight at your grandma's house to let her play the new Demonic game – Samantha**

**Please sit on my P E N – J.P. Robot Voice**

**Alright that's enough J.P. you want have to worry about developing games because you're fired. SECURITY! – Mr. Cheazel**

**Wait, no Mr. Cheazel – J.P.**

**Scene Interrupt: J.P. is escorted out of Brainasium by Security**

**So, Sam I got the stuff so lets go – Alex**

**Ok – Samantha**

**Have fun – Mr. Cheazel**

**Scene End: Alex and Samantha walk out as Alex begins to roll a joint**

**Scene Start: Alex walks into his grandma's house with Samantha. Grandma, Be, and Grace are watching Antique Roadshow.**

**Hey Grandma you want to play my new game – Alex **

**We could really use your input on it – Samantha**

**That's nice dear maybe after Antique Roadshow – Grandma **

**Fuck me – Alex**

**Scene Interrupt: Alex begins to smoke joint and passes it to Samantha**

**Whuuuuu this is some good shit – Alex**

**Yea it is – Samantha**

**Scene End: Alex and Samantha pass out and the doorbell rings. Grace opens it and it is J.P. and he talks awhile before stealing Demonic 2 and leaves. Alex and Samantha wake up in the floor hours later quickly Alex finds out what happened and leaves to find J.P.**

**Scene Start: J.P. has created his own company called Techno and begins to change a few things so he can publish the game as his own.**

**Man theses graphics are great and Oh My God look at the bitmapping. I hope Alex doesn't get mad at me after all he's old and doesn't need money and I'm a prodigy. – J.P.**

**Scene Interrupt: Alex walks in J.P.'s house with Samantha**

**Alex how did you find me – J.P. Robot voice **

**Well shit face no one will be able to find you when I'm done with you – Alex**

**Please don't hurt me – J.P. Robot Voice**

**Give me back my damn game and then well see what happens – Alex**

**Scene Interrupt: J.P. gives Alex the game and punches J.P. but only hurts his hand and J.P. pulls off his skin only to reveal J.P. is a real robot**

**What the hell. You're the fuckin real deal. – Alex**

**Yes and now if you don't mind I'm going to take Samantha to my bedroom and have my way with her. – J.P.**

**Help Alex Help - Samantha**

**No the fuck you ain't – Alex**

**Scene End: J.P. punches Alex and he is knocked out cold.**

**Scene Start: Alex wakes up in Mexico with a scar down his stomach**

**Oh man I must of really been high. Oh wait where's J.P. and Samantha. Did I hallucinate it all. God Dante was right. And where's my liver. SHIT. I guess I better call Samantha and see if she can come get me. – Alex**

**Scene End: The event was all hallucinated. As soon as he left Dante's he smoked a joint leading to this story and he did make it back to the U.S. and got a great deal on a liver.**


End file.
